


Amused Chuckles and Ruffled Hair

by Javadore



Series: Kristoff Drabbles [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javadore/pseuds/Javadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny Kristanna Drabbles</p><p>Will be updated sporadically (aka whenever I write a new one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been going out for a few weeks now, but Kristoff still couldn’t get over the habit of making sure to ask Anna before he kissed her. He’d rather respect her space and be a little boring then push her too far and make her uncomfortable, especially after what the bastard had done to her. So at the end of whatever adventure they had had that day, he would shyly ask, or awkwardly question while scratching the back of his head, or tease with a smug grin on his face (all dependent on the day of course), and she would giggle, or roll her eyes, or sometimes just pull his face into hers, but it was always Anna who made the first physical move.

So the one day that Kristoff finally decided to buck this trend, it was fair to say he was a little nervous. They had gone for a sleigh ride out into the mountains and were now curled up together under a woolen blanket, gazing at the stars. Well correction, Anna was gazing at the stars, he was kinda staring straight at her. As a cold breeze blew over the couple, the red head snuggled closer to his chest, her foot wrapping around his calf. It was at that moment that Kristoff temporally forgot his master plan, and opened his mouth to ask.

‘Uh ' he began, before he quickly remembered, shutting his trap swiftly in both frustration and embarrassment. He quickly glanced around, keenly aware of Anna's questioning eyes on his face.

’Ummm, the sky sure is pretty tonight.’ he suggested lamely, trying to grin even though he was inwardly flailing at his inability to function around the gorgeous red head. 

Anna gave him a weird look before the corners of her mouth turned up into a amused grin, and she giggled, humming contently in response. 

Overcome by the captivating charm of her voice vibrating so closely to his chest, Kristoff’s mind mind went completely blank, and he suddenly found himself leaning in towards the girl as he felt her breath hitch.

He pressed his lips firmly to her own, his eyes closed as he fell, lost in the softness of skin. She initially stiffened beneath him, a small gasp escaping from her throat, and the ice harvester stopped, the realization of his sudden action crashing down around him. He went to back up, starting to strutter a his apology as he felt her pull his head back towards hers, crashing their lips together.

This time it was the ice harvester who couldn’t hold back his gasp of surprise.


	2. Kiss in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff and Anna get caught out in the rain.

Having stepped out for a walk earlier that day before the party that night, Kristoff and Anna found themselves now soaking wet stuck under the awning of a small farmhouse, miles from the castle. 

'Oh man, your sister is going to kill me’ the man grumbled as he glared at the clouds, practically daring them to stay any longer then they had already decided to. He sighed, gripping his head in his hands as he turned to his companion.

{It wasn’t fair. Here he looked like a wet reindeer and she still looked damn near perfect.}

Distracted by her the curve of her lips, slightly glistening from the rain, he was surprised when she bumped him with her shoulder, shyly looking at him.

He knew he should ask, but they had been seeing each other for awhile months now, and he wasn’t sure if it was the trapped heat in their makeshift shelter or the way she pushed her wet bangs aside so they lazily clung to her smooth forehead, but he could no longer help himself.

Leaning in, Kristoff gently brushed her lips with his own, and feeling her return the kiss after stopping still for a just moment, he deepened it, gently grasping her reddening cheeks in his hands. 

The rain gave her lips a fuller taste, more like the fresh dew covered grass in the morning rather than sun-kissed snow it usually reminded him of, and he couldn’t help but grin as the sensation hit his lips. Pulling her closer, his tongue started to snake over her lips only to be quickly caught by her own as she gripped his back, her nails raking over his sodden clothes.

The mountain man didn’t mind whatever trouble would about what would happen when they showed up late, soaked to the bone. As far as he cared, the ball could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen is owned by Disney
> 
> Written for a drabble request on my rp blog


End file.
